


Relinquishing Control

by RedPandaPrincess



Series: Control Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/F, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Part 3 of the Control Series. Still in the Holodeck but now it's Seven's turn to play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned a sequel when I first wrote Losing Control, now it's a 3 part series. XD Hope you all enjoy, I should have it all posted this evening I am typing it up now. 
> 
> Also please Comment cuz I'm having a shitty day and need the encouragement.

They had one hour of Holodeck time left in the captain's dungeon program. Captain Kathryn Janeway had spent the last 2 hours lovingly torturing her beautiful blonde Astrometrics officer, pushing her into numerous orgasms and having a few herself. She had never been one to take control in the bedroom but Seven had pushed her into it and she had enjoyed it immensely.

Now they lay together on the stone table, drinking water, and regaining some of their strength. Seven recovered first, having youth and Borg technology on her side. She kissed Kathryn lightly and played with the zipper of her command tunic.

“May I...persuade you to remove this and allow me to play with Kathryn?” she asked, her blue eyes glittering.

“Persuade me how? I'm exhausted, darling.”

“Ah, but that is the best part, Captain. You will not have to do anything,” she murmured, trailing her lips along the captain's ear. “I will make it very...worth your while, as they say.”

“Mm...alright, Seven. Help me up.”

Smiling slightly, Seven helped the auburn haired captain into a sitting position then began to disrobe her.

“I cannot wait to have you begging for me to allow you to cum, Kathryn.”

“I'm still your captain as long as I have this uniform on,” she said haughtily.

“Easily rectified,” Seven said, pulling Kathryn's shirt over her head. “Stand up, please.”

The captain stood, then squealed in delight as Seven pulled down her pants and underwear in one swift movement.

“Seven!” she giggled as the blonde picked her up and set her back down on the stone table. She unzipped the captain's boots and pulled them off as she pulled her pants and underwear the rest of the way off. She pulled her socks off then unfastened her bra until Kathryn Janeway sat naked on the stone table before her.

“Are you done being in command now?” Seven inquired, quirking her ocular implant.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Seven said, kissing her quickly. “Now get on your stomach and spread your legs, Kathryn.”

Kathryn obeyed, laying flat on her stomach with her legs spread. Seven observed her a moment, a slight smirk on her beautiful face, then she fastened the chains to Kathryn's legs, tightening them so her legs stayed parted. She then went to her head, kissing the top of her auburn head, before fastening the chains to her wrists.

“I have been doing some research and there are several new things I would like to try. Is there anything you will not allow me to do, Kathryn?” she murmured, stroking Kathryn's hair thoughtfully.

“You can do whatever you want to me, Seven,” she answered fearlessly.

“You will tell me if I do something you do not like, Kathryn?”

“Yes, Seven.”

“Good...close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you to.”

Seven stepped over to a computer panel. She replicated several items, including one from her personal database that she had been designing herself. She laid the items at the end of the table and took one – the strip of cloth- to the head of the table. She folded it then carefully tied it over Kathryn's eyes.

“My research indicated that depriving one of certain senses can enhance certain...sensations,” Seven said, trailing her Borg hand along the smooth skin of Kathryn's back. She watched, fascinated, as goosebumps appeared over her kin. Smiling she picked up the riding crop she had replicated, the type riders used for horses on Earth.

Without prelude she smacked Kathryn's ass with it. A rush of heat went to Seven's already damp sex as Kathryn yelped in surprise. She smacked her ass repeatedly until the skin was red and warm to her touch. She teased her thighs with the tips of the crop lightly, sending a shiver through the older woman. Then she gave her left thigh a swift smack and Kathryn whimpered softly.

“Beautiful,” Seven murmured, teasing Kathryn's sex with the tip of the crop. She would never hit her there with it, knowing that would not be a pleasant pain, but she enjoyed teasing her.

After a moment she set the crop aside and picked up another toy, a thin stick. She swished it through the air, finding the sound it made pleasing.

“W-what is that, Seven?” Kathryn asked, sounding a little nervous.

“Are you frightened?” Seven asked, tracing light circles across her thighs with the tip.

“I trust you,” she replied without uncertainty.

Immediately Seven struck her with the cane and Kathryn let out a yelp. A welt appeared where she'd hit her.

“Oh my,” Kathryn gasped, trembling.

“Did you like that, Kathryn?” she murmured.

“Yesss...” Kathryn hissed as Seven ran her fingers lightly over the welt, then dipped her hand between her legs, dragging her fingers through wet auburn curls.

“So it would seem,” the Borg said with a smirk. “There is a puddle on the table between your legs.”

Kathryn flushed and squirmed as Seven stroked her heated sex.

“Gods, Seven,” she moaned. “Please...”

“What, Kathryn? What do you want?”

“Fuck me please, Seven. Put your fingers inside me,” she begged.

“You are so beautiful when you beg, but I am not going to put my fingers inside of you. I have a surprise for you, Kathryn. Something I have been working on...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven picked up her latest project and slipped it on while Kathryn shivered in anticipation. Seven unfastened the chains that held Kathryn's ankles and maneuvered herself between her legs. Carefully she positioned the head of her cock at Kathryn's wet opening. They both groaned as she slid into her slowly.

“Oh my God, Seven!” Kathryn cried. Seven held still a moment, revelling at the feeling of being inside of her captain. She had designed this strap on herself, using Borg technology. She could feel her. The sensations were being transmitted from the metal cock to her own nerve endings. It was amazing.

“So hot...amazing,” Seven gasped, grasping Kathryn's hips, careful to keep her Borg hand closed in a fist so she wouldn't harm her. Slowly she began to move inside of her, moving her hips, thrusting in and out.

“Oh Seven, that feels so good. So big inside of me, Seven, oh my God,” Kathryn moaned. “Oh fuck, yes... Please, please, I need to cum, Seven, please let me cum.”

Seven could feel Kathryn's walls contracting around her Borg cock. She was close. They both were.

“Cum for me, Kathryn,” she panted. “Cum on my cock.”

“God, Seven!” she cried as her legs began to quake.

Kathryn was in pure ecstasy. Deep inside of her she felt something hot and wet burst forth. She collapsed, exhausted, and Seven pulled out of her. She lay down next to her, gasping for breath.

“S-Seven,” Kathryn panted. “W...what...was that?”

“Something I...have been...working on,” Seven answered, breathing hard. She reached up and removed Kathryn's blindfold. They both lay there, trying to catch their breath.

“ _15 minutes remaining_ ,” chimed the computer.

“Oh God. I can't move,” Kathryn exhaled.

Seven chuckled and kissed her forehead. She rolled off the table and removed her strap on. She unfastened the chains holding her captain and kissed one of her bruised wrists..

“I will take care of you when we get back to your quarters,” Seven murmured, kissing her other wrist.

“Seven?”

“Yes, Kathryn?”

“When I...it felt like...did you...?”

“It felt like I ejaculated inside of you,” Seven said bluntly.

“Well yes,” Kathryn answered, blushing. Seven held out her strap on. A sleek metal phallus with a glowing band of green, a testament of the Borg technology it contained.

“I designed it to absorb and excrete some of my own fluids and disabled nanoprobes...so I could leave some of myself inside of you, Kathryn.”

“That's amazing, Seven.”

“Yes. I liked the idea of cumming inside of you before you went on duty. Leaving my fluid inside of you while you wear your command uniform. I do not know why I like the idea,” she said, cheeks blushing faintly pink.

“God, Seven...I love you,” she said, trying to get up.

“ _Ten minutes remaining_ ,” the computer said.

“I can't move, Seven,” Kathryn said, falling limply back on the table. “I'm exhausted.”

“I have you, Kathryn,” Seven said, picking up her biosuit and the captain's uniform, then scooped up Kathryn in her arms. “Computer, end program. Two to beam to the captain's quarters. Authorization Seven-alpha-pi.”

They materialized in Kathryn's living room and Seven carried her to the bedroom.

“How do you have authorization to my quarters?” Kathryn asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I took the liberty,” she replied, smirking. “Now, I have more toys I would like to try out.”

“Seven, I'm exhausted. You're going to break me. I need to rest,” she pleaded. “I'm not as young as you, I don't have Borg nanoprobes.”

“Well, you do now,” Seven said smugly, sliding a hand between Kathryn's legs where fluid was leaking out. “But I will allow you to regenerate.”

“Thank you,” she said and Seven pulled her into an embrace.

“Sleep,” she murmured, kissing her sweetly. “I love you, my beautiful Kathryn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't the end! At least one more chapter for Seven to try out her toys, including more of her Borg cock (which my friend says lacks 'butter for the ears' but if y'all are good with it, I'm gonna call it a Borg cock lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Seven dozed lightly for several hours while her lover slept in her arms. She woke long before Kathryn did, rejuvenated and horny. For a while she just watched her sleep, enjoying how relaxed she looked.

After an hour of just watching her, Seven got up carefully. She retrieved the dermal regenerator from the nightstand and began to heal the captain's superficial wounds. When she'd healed the light bruises on her ass, she gently rolled Kathryn onto her back without waking her.

She watched her sleep a while longer then settled herself between Kathryn's legs. Slowly she began kissing Kathryn's thighs, nibbling the tender flesh gently.

The auburn haired woman stirred slightly and Seven moved up to part her labia with her tongue. Her own fluids still leaked from Kathryn's vaginal opening and Seven could taste herself mixed with Kathryn.

Kathryn moaned as Seven moved up to her clit, circling it with her tongue.

“Oh God, Seven,” she groaned, lifting her hips to meet Seven's tongue. The Borg sucked her clit hard into her mouth and Kathryn let out a guttural cry as she came.

“What a way to wake up,” she panted as Seven moved up her body to kiss her.

“What time do you have to go on duty?” Seven murmured.

“06:00.”

“Good...That means I have two hours to play with you,” Seven said, pleased.

“I'll need a shower before I go on the Bridge,” Kathryn protested. “I can't go to work smelling like sex.”

“So, two hours minus five minutes?” Seven asked with a smirk.

“Computer, set an alarm for 05:30,” Kathryn said wryly. The computer beeped in compliance.

“Good. Now, close your eyes,” Seven ordered, getting up from the bed. She went into the living room to the replicator and requested several items. When she returned to the bedroom Kathryn was on her back still, eyes closed tight.

Smiling, Seven put her strap on back on before she straddled Kathryn's hips.

“Keep your eyes shut,” she ordered, resting her Borg cock against Kathryn's stomach.

“Yes Seven,” Kathryn murmured.

Seven circled Kathryn's left nipple with one metal-tipped finger, blowing lightly on it until it hardened. With her other hand she picked up one of the replicated nipple clamps. She fastened it over Kathryn's erect nipple and tightened it.

“Ahhh,” Kathryn hissed softly and groaned as Seven mimicked the action on her right nipple.

“How is that, Kathryn?”

“God, Seven...it's amazing.”

Chuckling Seven trailed kissed down the captain's breasts, down her belly, and moved down between her legs. She teased Kathryn's clit until it stood out. Carefully she fastened a third clamp.

“Too much!” Kathryn cried out and Seven loosened it.

“I am sorry. Is that better?”

“Yes,” she exhaled. “It feels good now.”

“Good,” Seven murmured and kissed her throbbing clit.

“God, Seven,” Kathryn panted as Seven trailed her cock along the captain's thigh. “That feels...amazing. Do you know what you do to me?”

“What do I do to you, Kathryn?” she whispered, rubbing her cock along her wet slit.

“You drive me mad,” she groaned, arching her back desperately. “Out of my mind. I need you inside me, Seven.”

“Your needs are irrelevant,” Seven reminded her. “However, if you ask me nicely...”

“Please, Seven,” she whimpered unabashedly. “Please stick your cock in me and fuck me.”

Without hesitation, Seven thrust her cock hard into Kathryn.

“Oh God Seven!” she cried out, arching her back to meet the blonde's thrusts. “Fuck, I love you!”

“You feel amazing, Kathryn...Tell me who you belong to,” Seven growled. “Who controls when you cum? How you cum?”

“You do, Seven. Please, please fuck me harder, let me cum for you, make me cum on your Borg cock!”

Seven increased her pace, thrusting harder and harder until she came. She felt the fluid burst forth from her cock as Kathryn's walls clenched around it, taking it deep into her womb...

 

 

Several hours later Kathryn stood on the bridge of Voyager, a slight smile on her face as she felt Seven's cum leaking out between her legs, underneath her command uniform. A testament of the relief she so desperately craved. It was this that gave her the strength she needed to keep command of her ship.

“There's a nebula on long range sensors. Want to take a look?” Chakotay inquired.

“Well we are explorers. Set a course, Mr. Paris.”

“Aye Captain.”

Kathryn sat down in her chair, feeling the wetness between her legs, and smiled.

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in the delay here. I was focused on the Family Matters fic and of course my own pesky real life stuff gets in the way and I had to drive my cousin to South Carolina yesterday.   
> Don't forget to hit the Kudos button and pleeeease leave a comment if you enjoyed. Also if I write another one of these and anyone has anything in particular they want to see (certain toys, etc) feel free to comment or email me privately even at liltigress93@gmail.com Thank you!


End file.
